inuyasha and the black a mites 2 return of the bla
by joshnewweird
Summary: inuyasha stays a demon living his life
1. Naraku Loves Kagome

**SHORT BEEF RIBS**

**INGREDIENTS (****Nutrition****)**

1 (28 ounce) can tomato sauce

3 tablespoons lemon juice

4 teaspoons Worcestershire sauce

2 tablespoons dried parsley

1 teaspoon dried thyme

2 bay leaves

2 tablespoons brown sugar

2 teaspoons salt

1 teaspoon crushed red pepper flakes

1 medium onion, cut into rings

3 pounds beef short ribs

**DIRECTIONS**

In a large pan over medium-high heat, stir in tomato sauce, lemon juice, and Worcestershire sauce. Stir in parsley, thyme, bay leaves, brown sugar, salt, and red pepper flakes. Add onions and short ribs, and stir together until the mixture comes to a boil.

Cover, reduce heat to medium low, and simmer; stirring occasionally and skimming fat from surface, until meat is tender, about 2 1/2 hours. Remove bay leaves before serving.


	2. damn sesshomaru

**SHORT BEEF RIBS**

**INGREDIENTS (****Nutrition****)**

1 (28 ounce) can tomato sauce

3 tablespoons lemon juice

4 teaspoons Worcestershire sauce

2 tablespoons dried parsley

1 teaspoon dried thyme

2 bay leaves

2 tablespoons brown sugar

2 teaspoons salt

1 teaspoon crushed red pepper flakes

1 medium onion, cut into rings

3 pounds beef short ribs

**DIRECTIONS**

In a large pan over medium-high heat, stir in tomato sauce, lemon juice, and Worcestershire sauce. Stir in parsley, thyme, bay leaves, brown sugar, salt, and red pepper flakes. Add onions and short ribs, and stir together until the mixture comes to a boil.

Cover, reduce heat to medium low, and simmer; stirring occasionally and skimming fat from surface, until meat is tender, about 2 1/2 hours. Remove bay leaves before serving.


	3. the black stuff

**SHORT BEEF RIBS**

**INGREDIENTS (****Nutrition****)**

1 (28 ounce) can tomato sauce

3 tablespoons lemon juice

4 teaspoons Worcestershire sauce

2 tablespoons dried parsley

1 teaspoon dried thyme

2 bay leaves

2 tablespoons brown sugar

2 teaspoons salt

1 teaspoon crushed red pepper flakes

1 medium onion, cut into rings

3 pounds beef short ribs

**DIRECTIONS**

In a large pan over medium-high heat, stir in tomato sauce, lemon juice, and Worcestershire sauce. Stir in parsley, thyme, bay leaves, brown sugar, salt, and red pepper flakes. Add onions and short ribs, and stir together until the mixture comes to a boil.

Cover, reduce heat to medium low, and simmer; stirring occasionally and skimming fat from surface, until meat is tender, about 2 1/2 hours. Remove bay leaves before serving.


	4. his minions

**SHORT BEEF RIBS**

**INGREDIENTS (****Nutrition****)**

1 (28 ounce) can tomato sauce

3 tablespoons lemon juice

4 teaspoons Worcestershire sauce

2 tablespoons dried parsley

1 teaspoon dried thyme

2 bay leaves

2 tablespoons brown sugar

2 teaspoons salt

1 teaspoon crushed red pepper flakes

1 medium onion, cut into rings

3 pounds beef short ribs

**DIRECTIONS**

In a large pan over medium-high heat, stir in tomato sauce, lemon juice, and Worcestershire sauce. Stir in parsley, thyme, bay leaves, brown sugar, salt, and red pepper flakes. Add onions and short ribs, and stir together until the mixture comes to a boil.

Cover, reduce heat to medium low, and simmer; stirring occasionally and skimming fat from surface, until meat is tender, about 2 1/2 hours. Remove bay leaves before serving.


	5. finally

**SHORT BEEF RIBS**

**INGREDIENTS (****Nutrition****)**

1 (28 ounce) can tomato sauce

3 tablespoons lemon juice

4 teaspoons Worcestershire sauce

2 tablespoons dried parsley

1 teaspoon dried thyme

2 bay leaves

2 tablespoons brown sugar

2 teaspoons salt

1 teaspoon crushed red pepper flakes

1 medium onion, cut into rings

3 pounds beef short ribs

**DIRECTIONS**

In a large pan over medium-high heat, stir in tomato sauce, lemon juice, and Worcestershire sauce. Stir in parsley, thyme, bay leaves, brown sugar, salt, and red pepper flakes. Add onions and short ribs, and stir together until the mixture comes to a boil.

Cover, reduce heat to medium low, and simmer; stirring occasionally and skimming fat from surface, until meat is tender, about 2 1/2 hours. Remove bay leaves before serving.


End file.
